The sensative Rockstar
by AshleyJayy
Summary: this is a oneshot about nick jonas joe and kevin are in it as well and my friend and i. the ending blows but its my first oneshot so be nice D


The sensitive rockstar. (A Nick Jonas story)

"Come on Caitlin we're going to be late for the concert!" I yelled across the hall from the bathroom to my room where my best friend was getting ready. We're going to a Jonas Brothers concert. "I'm coming Ashley hold your freakin horses. I have to make myself look nice for Joe." "Seriously, what are the odds of them even seeing us? And if they _do _see us, they aren't going to care about our outfits." "What makes you think that?" "They're rockstars, big tough guys; do you think they're really going to care about the color of our nails or how our hair looks?" "Well," she sighed "I guess not." She put down her hair straightener, grabbed her cell phone, iPod, and her Jonas Brothers tote bag and we went out to the car where my mom was waiting for us. I got in first and then Caitlin. "Mom put the Jonas Brothers CD on please." "You're going to their concert you don't need to listen to their CD on the way to it too." "Way to ruin the mood mom." "You should be glad I'm taking you to this concert." "Yeah sorry." I plugged my ear phones into my ears and blasted Year 3000 and looked out the window till we got there. As soon as we got to the Venue I felt the rush that you feel when you're about to go down the zigzag of a big rollercoaster. My mom pulled up to the sidewalk to drop us off. "Bye mom." "Bye girls have fun." "Oh trust me, we will." Caitlin said. As my mom pulled away I reached into my pocket to get our tickets. "um Caitlin?" "yea Ash?" "do you have our tickets?" "I thought you did." "uh oh." "you LOST our JONAS BROTHERS tickets?!" "I… I'm sorry I…" "Save it. You know we've been waiting for this concert for three months and now we wont even be able to go. We might as well just wait here until your mom gets back. Maybe we'll be able to hear them from out here." We sat down on the cement curb. "I'm really sorry Caitlin." "It's okay. It's not like you wanted to miss this. After all, they are the Jonas Brothers. We both ended up in tears because we knew we were missing something incredible. All of a sudden I felt a warm, soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the cutest boy I've ever laid eyes on. It was him. Nick Jonas. He held out his hand and I took it. I got up and looked into his eyes. "Hey I'm Nick. I was wondering why you girls are crying?" "Nick come on the shows going to start!" "Hang on Joe I'm in the middle of something!" "No, it's okay, you can go to the concert." "aren't you going to come watch?" "Well I _was _until we lost our tickets. That explains why we were crying." "Well, why didn't you just say so. Come on." He took my hand and I motioned Caitlin to follow. "You don't even know our names." He stopped. "sure I do. Your name is Ashley, And that young lady over there's name is Caitlin." "How did you know that?" "well your shirts kinda gave it away." I looked at our shirts. Mine said 'Ashley 3's JB' and Caitlin's said 'Caitlin 3's JB' I laughed at my question. "let's go girls I have a show to do and you're watching it from backstage while, if you don't mind, watching my little brother?" he said with a hopeful smile. "of course we'll watch Frankie." "thank you so much" he said hugging me as we got into the arena. They played the show and Nick came backstage where me, Caitlin, and Frankie were playing 'trouble'. "So you guys having fun?" Nick asked. "your friends are so much fun nick." I smiled. "Ashley, Caitlin, this is Joe and Kevin. I stood up and shook their hands but they both hugged me any way. The same thing with Caitlin only she was far shakier. "are you alright Caitlin?" Joe asked. "Yeah I'm more than fine. I'm fantastic" "you seem a bit nervous" "well yeah, you're Joe Jonas!" "why thank you for that wonderful compliment." Joe said smiling. Caitlin and I laughed. "Hey Ash." Nick said. "yeah?" "do you believe in love at first sight?" it took me a minute to realize where he was going with this. I smiled. "I guess you can say that." And then he leaned in for that perfect romance movie moment our lips gently touched and it sent shivers up and down my spine many times. And as soon as I pulled away, I noticed Joe and Caitlin in a full on make-out session. "wow those two don't waste any time haha" "and here comes Kevin's girlfriend." It was a very good day if you ask me.


End file.
